The present invention relates to the field of orthodontics. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interproximal gauge for the examination of the interproximal gap between adjacent teeth.
One of the problems which exists in the practice of orthodontics is that of accurately measuring the interproximal gaps, or the spaces between adjacent teeth in the dental arches. The determination of the width of these interproximal gaps is desirable not only for restoration and cosmetic purposes, but also to develop treatment strategies that prevent foodstuff from wedging between the teeth and between the teeth and gum, that can cause discomfort, as well as potentially more severe periodontal disease.
Interproximal gaps may be naturally-occurring or mechanically-created. Mechanically-created interproximal gaps are formed by a reduction procedure, also referred to as stripping, reproximation, and slenderizing. During an interproximal reduction procedure, a small amount of enamel thickness on the surfaces of the teeth is removed to reduce the mesiodistal width and space requirements for the tooth. Interproximal reduction is typically employed to create space for faster/easier-orthodontic treatment.
Various types of devices are known in the field of orthodontics for measuring the width of interproximal gaps between adjacent teeth. Gauge plates having a variety of thicknesses have been used for insertion in interproximal gaps, in order to measure the width of a gap, or space, between adjacent teeth. These gauge plates, also known as dental contact gauges, are usually constructed of stainless steel and are provided with a grip portion, typically formed from a synthetic resin, which may be color-coded according to the thickness of the plate. Three types of gauge plates currently available are generally fifty microns (green grip), one hundred and ten microns (yellow grip) and one hundred and fifty microns (red grip) in thickness. In use, the gauge plates are inserted into the interproximal gap in order of plate thickness, from the thinner gauge plate to the thicker one, until the succeeding gauge plate cannot be inserted therein. The practitioner then estimates the width of the interproximal gap under investigation according to data printed in a table provided with the instruments.
The intent of the color-coded grip portion is to provide a quick visual determination of the thickness of the gauge plate, and ultimately, the interproximal gap. Unfortunately, color-coded gauge plates are problematic in that the practitioner must remember what color represents which thickness. This problem is exacerbated when there are more than three gauge plates, because there are even more color-codes to remember. Alternatively, the practitioner is obligated to review a table provided with the gauge plates, that identifies the color-code and the gauge plate thickness, to estimate the width of the interproximal space. Referring to a table undesirably increases the time needed to perform the dental examination or procedure.
Another problem with some color-coded gauge plates is that the synthetic resin tends to fade and/or break down due to repeated heat and chemical sterilization procedures. This fading in-creases the difficulty in distinguishing one gauge plate from the next, again undesirably increasing the time needed to perform the dental examination or procedure.
Furthermore, color-coded gauge plates can be rendered nearly or completely worthless to practitioners afflicted with color blindness. Color-blind individuals may be unable to distinguish one or several chromatic colors, or may have a complete inability to distinguish the colors of the spectrum, with all objects appearing as shades of gray, black, and white. Thus, some color-blind practitioners may not be able to distinguish one gauge plate from the next.
Repositioning teeth for aesthetic or other reasons is accomplished conventionally by wearing what are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cbraces.xe2x80x9d Braces include a variety of components, such as brackets, archwires, ligatures, and 0-rings. Attaching braces to a patient""s teeth is a tedious and time consuming enterprise requiring many meetings with the treating orthodontist. Consequently, conventional orthodontic treatment limits an orthodontist""s patient capacity and makes orthodontic treatment quite expensive.
The orthodontics industry is continuously developing new techniques for straightening teeth that are more comfortable and less detectable than traditional braces. One such technique has been the development of disposable and removable retainer-type appliances, known as aligners. Through three-dimensional imaging technology, a sequence of finely calibrated plastic aligners are created. Each aligner is worn for about two weeks and removed only when eating, brushing, and flossing. As each aligner is replaced with the next, the teeth move a small amount until they reach the final alignment prescribed by the orthodontist. This sequence of dental aligners is currently marketed as the Invisalign System by Align Technology, Inc., Santa Clara, Calif.
The process of creating a mechanically-created interproximal gap of a precise width through interproximal reduction is crucial for successful treatment using the Invisalign System in order to accommodate the movement of the teeth.
One common problem experienced near the end of treatment with the Invisalign System is the residual crowding of adjacent teeth due to insufficient interproximal reduction. This residual crowding can impede complete tooth alignment, and generally necessitates further abrasion reduction. Another common problem experienced near the end of treatment with the Invisalign System is the occurrence of residual spaces between adjacent teeth due to excessive interproximal reduction. Residual spaces rarely close on their own, and additional aligners are usually needed, which undesirably increases treatment duration and consequently treatment cost.
Conventional gauge plates of fifty, one hundred and ten, and one hundred and fifty microns in thickness have been developed because the average interproximal distance between teeth is on the order of about 70-92 microns in the case of young men and women. However, in order to accommodate the Invisalign system, the mechanically-created gaps can vary greatly in width between one hundred to nine hundred microns, and even greater, in width. As such, conventional gauge plates are not useful for precisely measuring the wide mechanically-created interproximal gaps, nor the wide variety of gap widths.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention that an interproximal gauge and a method for determining a width of an interproximal gap are provided.
It is another advantage of the present invention that an interproximal gauge is provided that readily provides a visual indication of the width of the interproximal gap.
Another advantage of the present invention that an interproximal gauge is provided that can withstand repeated heat and/or chemical sterilization procedures.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that an interproximal gauge is provided that can determine the width of interproximal gaps having a wide variety of widths.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in one form by an interproximal gauge for determining a width of a gap between adjacent teeth. The gauge includes a plurality of blades. Each of the blades includes a key portion configured for placement in the gap. The key portion exhibits a predetermined thickness, the predetermined thickness being different for different ones of the blades. A handle adjoins the key portion and includes notches having numerical values representing the predetermined thickness. In operation, one of the plurality of blades is selected having the predetermined thickness that is substantially equivalent to the width, and the notches of the one blade are interpreted to determine the width of the gap.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in another form by a method for determining a width of a gap between adjacent teeth utilizing an interproximal gauge having a plurality of blades. Each of the blades includes a key portion and a handle adjoining the key portion. The key portion exhibits a predetermined thickness that is different for different ones of the blades, and the handle includes notches having numerical values representing the predetermined thickness. The method calls for placing the key portion of one of the plurality of blades in the gap, determining the predetermined thickness of the key portion is substantially equivalent to the width of the gap, and interpreting the notches to determine the width of the gap.